deadliest movie warriors episode 2
by navajowarrior12
Summary: mobile infranty vs imperial stormtroopers


THE MOBILE INFANTRY

an elite fighting force of the Terran Federation. Their training is depicted as extremely strenuous, with a few dying before completion

STORMTROOPERS

elite soldiers, working as the marines for the Imperial Navy, under the leadership of the evil Sith Lord and Emperor Palpatine and his commanders

WHO IS DEADLIEST?

WARRIOR FACTS

the mobile infrantry

the mobile infrantry are trained to handle any war ,from police work to invasion of galaxies .Central to their training is the

equipment provided by the Federation ,every trooper knows how to use there power armor and rifle with ease but further training is available

for a variety of items that will enable squads to complete there missons , but is it enought to defeat the imperial stormtroopers?

stormtroopers

By the time the Galactic Civil War began in earnest, Jango Fett's clones were heavily supplanted by clones based on a variety of templates around 9 BBY,[2] followed shortly after by enlisted Humans.[18] Thus, the Fett clones were ironically reduced to a minority status after years of virtually filling the stormtrooper ranks in its entirety. According to a stormtrooper's entry log in the 501st Journal, none of the Fett clones were ever truly able to come to terms with serving alongside recruits and different clones, all of whom were disdainfully dubbed as the "new guys."[2] Commander Cody, a first generation clone of Jango Fett and a veteran of the Clone Wars, found stormtrooper recruits to be absolutely intolerable. Due to the significant decrease in the Imperial Military's operational effectiveness and his own feelings of nostalgia over the Republic's "army of one man," Cody viewed enlisted troopers as incompetent idiots, all of whom he would have gladly sacrificed for just one real clone trooper.[18]is it enought to defeat the mobile infrantry?

too find out we kick this off with 2 snipers used by both men

stormtroopers

e-ll sniper rifle

vs

mobile

morita sniper rifle

hmm ,e 11 vs morita while the e11 is the most accurate weapons , the morita is the more reliable weapon,if the 2 snipers can take out there enemys silently they could give there team the win

edge draw

now both squads bring the battle up close with assault rifles ,the mobile infrantry brings in a monster

mobile infrantry

the morita assault rifle

vs

stormtrooper

e-11 blaster rifle

this is gonna be a good fight , but i gotta give it to the stormtroopers ,the morita will probaly have trouble getting throught the stormtrooper

armor ,while the infantrys weakness is the face

edge stormtrooper

now the battle is gonna get exsplosive , the stormtroopers brings in a explosive wat has 20 meters of impact

stormtroopers

thermal detonator

vs

mobile infantry

fragmentation grenade

the advantage goes to the moblie infantry , because the frag grenade has a bigger blast ,while the thermol can take out anyone ,it can not compete with the frag

edge mobile infrantry

x factors

the mobile have been equipped head to toe in advanced armor ,weapons .their training made them killing machines to prepare for any threat

stormtroopers were once an ally to the rebels ,but order 66 changed all that , killing all but 2 Jedi ,stormtroopers attack in sqauds to achieve victory

ok because there is guns and grenades , too much threat of a lucky kill , so im gonna make this a 5 on 5 fight

battle

this sim opens up with 5 mobile marines heading home,they fly by a gigantic station , inside 4 stormtroopers and 1 scout trooper see the ship and fire the tractor beam to bring in the marines ,the leader cant control and orders his men to prepare for battle ,the marine ship is landed in the station ,the stormtroopers open the door and enter the ship and look around for anyone , the marines are hiding ,when a trooper approaches the hiding spot , the leader grabs him and shoots him with rifle killing him, the other troopers here this and rush to see wats going on ,but when they get there they see a trooper signaling the all clear ,when the troopers leave , the leader of the marines takes off the trooper armor and begins to evacuate the ship ,a scout trooper is eyeing the docking area and spots the marines ,the scout aims and fires at the marines killing one ,the marines fire back , but the scout falls back , just then 3 troopers enter the area and see the marines , both sides fires at each other , the troopers kill a marine .then fall back,then the leader spots the scout agian ,before the scout can shoot , the leader of the marines grabs his fallen comrades sniper rifle and shoot the scout killing him .just then a trooper appears behind the wall shooting and killing a marine,the leader takes out his grenade and throws it at the stormtrooper ,killing him in a blast ,the leader tells the last marine in his squad to advance ,they split up ,one trooper see the last marines and throws the thermal detonator ,killing the marine ,but the leader shoots the trooper and thanking his solider ,with 1 on both sides remain .both men trend carefully , the leader of the marines walks slowly with his gun out ,cant seem to find the last remaining trooper .the trooper spots the marine and open fires , the leader able to get into cover fights back ,the stormtroopers gun jams on him making him vulnerable,the marine fires , hitting the trooper in the head ,killing him,the marine does a salute to his fallen comrades ,then raises his gun in victory

winner mobile infrantry

why did the mobile infantry win?

cause the marines have better tactics than the troopers, the stormtroopers put up a good fight , but it wasnt enough

ok ty for reading episode 2 ,next up is prince nuada (hellboy) vs blade


End file.
